


It's Hard Living Without You

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, just felt I needed to put that in there, no one actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt sent anonymously on tumblr. Basically It's super sad and then it gets happy again. I literally don't know how to describe it if I'm honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Living Without You

It happened suddenly. No one had seen it coming. But that’s the thing about life; you never know when your last day will come.  
It had started out as a normal Sunday for Niall and Harry. They had woken up around ten that morning, on that foggy December morning. The weather had been getting colder the closer the end of the year came. It was starting to feel more like Christmas, and Niall and Harry had already decorated their flat, and put up their Christmas tree. Niall and Harry both had family coming over for the holidays, and Harry was excited. He hadn’t seen him mum or sister in what felt like ages, but was really only a few months. Niall was happy that his brother, his brother’s wife, and their son were going to be visiting as well. He hadn’t seen them in a good couple years since he and Harry lived in the states. Both had been busy with work that week, and they had gone out with their friends the night before, so they were happy to have a relaxing day in. The day passed slowly with them cuddling in bed and watching movies. Around seven that evening, Harry suggested they walk around to look at the Christmas lights. Niall had agreed immediately, so they bundled up and headed out the door. The lights around downtown were beautiful, but the weather was getting colder by the minute, and it had started to snow. They had been gone about an hour, so they decided to head back home. One minute they had been giggling and huddled together walking across the street, then out of nowhere, a car came hurtling towards them. It ran through the red light and the last thing Harry saw was a bright flash and screaming Niall’s name.  
When Harry opened his eyes, he was in a hospital he guessed, with his mum and sister sitting in chairs at the side of his bed, asleep.  
“Mum?”  
His throat was dry, so he more or so croaked it out. His mum stirred in her sleep and slowly blinked her eyes open slowly. She looked over to where Harry was in his bed. She gasped when she saw him awake and rushed over to his bed, causing Gemma to wake up, eyes open wide. She gasped too when she saw that her brother was awake.  
“Harry! You’re awake.”  
“Water.”  
Harry croaked out. Anne reached out to the rollaway tray beside Harry’s bed where an empty cup was. She handed the cup to Gemma, who walked out of the room to get Harry some water, and to tell the doctor that he had woken up. Gemma came back a few moments later with some water and the doctor in tow. Gemma handed Anne the cup, who handed it to Harry. He took a big gulp, wincing a bit as it went down. His throat was a bit sore from the lack of use. After drinking the cup of water, Harry set it down on the tray and looked towards the doctor.  
“What happened?”  
“Well, you were walking across the street, when a car ran a red light and hit you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Is he going to be OK?”  
“He’s going to be just fine. He’ll be sore for a couple weeks, but there wasn’t much damage.”  
“Thank you doctor.”  
“It’s no problem.”  
Suddenly, all of the memories came flooding back to him.  
“Where’s Niall!? Is he OK? Is he here?”  
His mom suddenly frowned and looked to Gemma, who was frowning as well. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she walked back to the chair she was on before and sat down.  
“Mum?”  
Anne walked back to Harry’s side and took his hand gently.  
“Sweetheart,”  
“What? What happened?”  
Harry now had tears in his eyes as well.  
“Niall didn’t make it baby.”  
“What?”  
Harry gasped out.  
“He didn’t make it Harry. He died while trying to save you.”  
“He’s-he’s gone?”  
Harry was full on bawling by now. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be some cruel joke. There’s no way Niall was dead. Niall had to be alive; he had to be playing a joke on him.  
“Please tell me this is a joke?”  
He questioned his mother. She shook her head sadly, tears brimming her eyes as well.  
“I’m so sorry Harry.”  
That’s all it took for him to lose it, and his world came crashing down around him.  
It’s been at least a month, and Harry still hasn’t recovered from the shock of losing Niall. Niall was the love of his life. His light, his sun, moon, and stars. He knows he’s depressed, knows he should probably try to get help. But, he doesn’t have the energy, doesn’t have any reason to get help. Niall’s gone, and it’s sucked the life out of him. His mom keeps calling him, he never answers. He’s had her stop by multiple times, but he never says anything. He just lies in bed. He only gets out to shower and to eat. He doesn’t even want to eat, but he does it to make Anne happy. He feels like he’s losing his mind, maybe he is. He doesn’t really care. He’s getting weaker and he knows it, but he can’t seem to find it in him to care. He doesn’t care if he dies, at least he’ll get to see Niall again. That’s the only thing that’s on his mind.  
None of his nights have been good, but tonight is especially bad it seems. The days are fine, he can find something to keep him occupied. But at night, his mind takes over, and he can’t seem to control it. He doesn’t want to think about anything, he just wants to sleep. Or die. He’d never be able to commit though. He can’t do that to his mom, or his sister. So, he deals with the pain, hoping he’ll become numb.  
He makes his way to his bathroom to get ready for bed. He’s been having such a hard time sleeping lately that he’s been taking sleeping pills. Although they don’t always work. They seem to be working tonight though, half an hour after taking one, he starts to feel the effects and soon enough, he’s drifting off to sleep.  
“Harry?”  
“Harry wake up?!”  
Harry wakes up with a jolt. He looks around confused, before his eyes land on Niall.  
“Babe are you alright?”  
“You’re- you’re alive?”  
“Of course I’m alive.”  
“What’s day is it?”  
“It’s Sunday.”  
“It was just a dream?”  
“Babe?”  
Harry starts to tear up. Niall immediately frowns and hugs Harry close to his body. He uses one hand to run his fingers through Harry’s hair, and uses to other to rub up and down his back soothingly. Harry pulls back a little and takes Niall’s face into his hands.  
“I love you.”  
He says before he kisses him gently on the lips. Niall kisses back immediately. They pull back after a minute.  
“I love you too Harry. More than you’ll ever know. Now, what was your dream about?”  
“I’d rather not talk about it if that’s ok.”  
“Of course love, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Can we just stay in today and watch movies?”  
Harry asks softly.  
“Of course.”  
Niall whispers back and gently kisses his forehead.  
“Let’s go make some breakfast yeah?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
